


Black Mirror

by InconcinnusCorvus



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Aged up characters, Mild swearing and cursing, No CC please, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, References to Supernatural (TV), Supernatural inspired, semi-AU-ish, slight manga spoilers past 94
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InconcinnusCorvus/pseuds/InconcinnusCorvus
Summary: "Rin needs a fighting chance in this game to choose. Become Father's vessel by choice or by force."Yukio and Rin are unknowingly trapped in a reality where they're not siblings and are stuck deep in the web of Mephisto's plot to get Rin to agree to becoming Satan's new body.Inspired by Supernatural's episode 17 Season 4, It's A Horrible Life.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Black Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am back with what I am thinking will be a 4 or 5 chapter fic? We shall see, thank you guys for the kudo's on the last fic with Rin and Ryuji. I really appreciate it. As the same for that fic, please do not critique/CC. Hope you enjoy!

“You on the way home then?” 

“Sure am.” Rin sighed happily as he stretched. “Easiest mission in years.” He bragged over the phone to Ryuji as he leaned against the railing to the steps down into the train station. “I’m still in Chiba right now, but I’ll be on the next train back to True Cross, turn in my report, and then home to you.” 

“Hm. It’s been quiet here without you, all good things must come to an end to, I suppose.” Ryuji sighed apathetically.

“Tsk. Whatever  _ Princess _ .” Rin clicked his tongue and laughed light heartedly into the phone. “I should, I should probably let you go. So you can get yourself some dinner from the convenience store, since there’s no way in hell I’m cook--” 

“Geeze, it was a joke Rin.” Ryuji squawked the moment a home cooked meal seemed to be off the table. 

“Was it though?” Hummed Rin with a devilish grin. “I’m not all that convinced.” 

“You know I hate it when you’re gone and I do actually really, really, sorta miss you.” Rin could hear the exaggerated eye roll and amused grin from Ryuji. 

“Geeeze, what are you trying to do? Be a syrup, cause that was sappy.” Rin chuckled amused as he pushed free of the metal railing and began to bounce down the stairs to the train station. 

“Syrup? Sappy? Do you mean be a tree because that was sappy?” Ryuji asked dumbfounded. 

“Dude, I totally said that the correct way and you know it!” Rin defended, as he felt the pointed tips of his ears being to burn. He did say it right, right? As he reached the bottom landing, Rin rummaged through his pocket, and pulled out his True Cross Exorcist I.D and swiped it at the entrance. 

“All jokes aside,” Ryuji’s tone dropped to his serious one, “When you turn in that report, you’re gonna have to deal with Yukio. You gonna be okay? That fight was a bit over the top.” 

Rin froze. Oh yeah, he hadn’t really thought about that. “It’ll,” He was hesitant to say it was fine, because it wasn’t, “It’ll be alright. I mean, it’s work. If anything Yukio’ll just be civil.” Rin tried to fight the tightness of his throat, but knew he couldn’t hide his distress from Ryuji. 

“Do you want me to meet you there? Tha-” 

“No.” Rin cut Ryuji off, “No, I can do this. Thanks, but you gotta let me handle it myself Babe.” 

“Okay. You’re starting to cut out, are you at the platform then?” Ryuji asked softly. 

“Yeah, I should let you go. I’ll see you soon alright. Text me anything you need from the store, I’ll be stopping to get stuff for dinner.” Rin spoke weakly feeling his confidence waiver and instinct kick in. “Um, I…” He glanced around for some reason he felt apprehensive and anxious. Against his stomach, Rin’s tail twitched. “Love you Ryuji.” His hair all stood on end. Something wasn’t right. 

“I love you too. Rin, You okay?” Ryuji questioned, Rin never faltered like that when he expressed his affection. “Rin?” 

“I’m just tired.” Rin laughed dryly. “Nothing to worry about okay? Gotta go. The train is pulling up. Bye.” Quickly Rin snatched the phone away and hung the phone up. He spun back around and bumped head first into someone. “Dammit!” 

“Oh! Little Brother, you should watch that mouth of yours.” Mephisto greeted with a snake-like grin. “Come, you can’t miss your train.” He slung an arm over Rin’s shoulders and turned him around towards the train.

“Uh, What are you doing here?” Rin asked, he still felt uneasy, but chalked it up to being close to his eccentric half brother. Rin yawned suddenly and felt a heavy weight suddenly drape itself across his shoulders and tug at his eyelids. He placed Kurikara beside him, leaning against the wall as he took a seat.

“Oh, I am just here to check on you! I heard about that little tiff you and Yukio had gotten into.” Mephisto explained as he slipped into his own seat. “Dear me, it would appear that you’re nearly asleep, little brother. You haven’t over exerted yourself now have you?” 

“N-No, I wasn’t this tired a minute ago.” Rin faught, but he was losing and began to slip into unconsciousness. What the hell? He was fine five minutes ago. 

“Now then just take a load off.” Mephisto nearly purred. “Ein, Zwei, Drei.” There was an echoing snap of fingers…

Rin jolted awake. “Crap! Did I fall asleep on the train again!?” He looked around and realized that he startled the woman next to him. “Uh, looks like I did. I’m sorry.” Rin shifted nervously as he looked at the next stop’s name as if flashed above the doors and groaned. “Hell, I’m past Tokyo. How long was I out?” He hauled himself out of the seat and offered it to an older woman.

“Oh! Sir,” A soft voice called out to Rin, he paused and glanced back, “You almost forgot this.” The old woman warned. 

“That’s?” Rin narrowed his eyes on the red bundle in the woman’s hands. “That’s not mine, I think it was just sitting there when I got on.” Rin explained. She nodded and apologetically held up her hand. Rin reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone to check the time as the train slowed and stopped. As he stepped out Rin felt his phone vibrate in his hand. "Hey mom." 

"Don't you 'hey mom'  _ me! _ " Rin flinched and pulled the phone away from his ear. "It's almost nine thirty Rin," there was a sigh of relief and Rin replaced the phone against his ear, "I thought you were done with work at seven." 

"I was, I was, I just fell asleep...on the train." Rin explained and bit the inside of his cheek. 

"Seriously? Ugh, you're definitely my Son." His mother laughed and Rin smiled warmly. It felt like he was hearing her voice and laugh for the first time in his life. He ignored the painfully tight pressure in his chest and laughed along with her. "Well I'd say hurry up and get home or your supper is gonna get cold, but you're the one that actually cooks around here." 

"Yeah, yeah on my way Ma." Rin hung up his phone and moved to put it back into his pocket when he noticed the background photo. His heart skipped a beat and he quickly locked the screen before he shoved it into his pants.

* * *

Yukio woke with a gasp and panted in a cold sweat. His heart raced, beating so hard he felt the vibration against his ribs. Yukio gulped and removed his glasses as he came down from his panicked high. Unsure of what had spurred the fearsome reaction to begin with. Yukio was alone in his office with only the blinds cracked, the city lights outside, being all that lit the small room. 

"Oh? You are still here Fujimoto-kun." Mephisto strolled in as he closed the door behind himself. 

"Doctor Faust, I wasn't expecting you." Yukio stood and bowed to the senior doctor, as he straightened, Yukio gestured for the man to take the vacant seat. "Please. What can I do for you?" 

"Nothing my boy, just here to check on our young prodigy." Mephisto explained as he slid gracefully into the offered chair. His smile grew a bit wider upon hearing Yukio call him by Faust. So far everything was perfect. "You do seem to be running on fumes, might I suggest you heading home soon? Surely there must be someone waiting for you." 

"Nope, no one." Yukio stated bluntly as he returned to the documents that had served as his pillow a few minutes prior. 

"Ah, yes, that's right, do pardon my forgetfulness." Mephisto sighed. "Such a pity." 

"I don't think it is." Yukio glared up from the document and snapped the thin folder shut. "I'm used to being alone, having it any other way would be a bother." Yukio stood and began to file the report away. 

Mephisto stood behind him. "Oh? Didn't you say you had a brother at one time?" He inquired, just one more piece to his puzzle that Yukio needed to set in place for him. 

Yukio sighed and his shoulders dropped. Mephisto couldn't see the roll of the younger man's eyes, but oh, he could feel that it had happened. "No. I am, and always have been, an orphan. As well as an  _ only _ child." 

"I see, it's good to see you so unphased by your past. When someone tends to dwell on such a thing it seems rather detrimental." Mephisto's lips curled and he reached to tap the brim of a hat that wasn't there. "Well, I had best be off. I do believe we are in for one long, arduous week." With that he opened the door and slid out into the fluorescent lit hallway and headed away from Yukio's office. 

"You look happy Big Brother." Amaimon hummed from his perch atop one of the hallway vending machines. "Does that mean I get to play with Okumura?" He asked while popping a chip into his mouth. 

"Of course, in due time." Mephisto answered as he joined his demonic younger brother at the vending machine and casually leaned against it. "How did your task go?" 

"You were right, not a single person noticed me take it after he fainted from your spell, not even his exorcist friend." As Amaimon replied, Mephisto raised a hand up. "I thought I was gonna get to break it." Amaimon pouted as he handed over the fabric bound Kurikara. 

"Which is exactly why I am taking it from you." Mephisto pointed out as he took the sword. "Rin needs a fighting chance in this game to choose. Become Father's vessel by choice or by force." 

"Which is why the other brother is here right?" Amaimon asked as he thoughtfully munched away on his potato chips. 

"Exactly. Yukio, is merely leverage." Mephisto smirked. "Now come along in the meantime you can start scaring a few of the patients. After all, we can't exorcise a demon,  _ without _ a demon. Oh, but I do suppose stay clear of the Children ward for now?"

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please don't expect an all that regular updating schedule from me xD, this is more of a when I get a chance thing, but I will defiantly be working on this for a while. 
> 
> So I'll see ya when I see you,  
> Again please remember no CC at this time. Thank you.


End file.
